


Побег из Лотеринга

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Очередная мини-пьеса по мотивам Dragon Age II. В стихах (будьте осторожны). Размер взят из популярного некогда стиха о пиратах, которые "сидят по интернетам и тырят медиа-контент".





	Побег из Лотеринга

**Author's Note:**

> Шалость, шалость и ничего, кроме шалости.

**Варрик:**  
Ты хочешь, чтобы по старинке:  
«Как вот однажды принц-герой» -   
Нет, Хоук сбежал из Лотеринга  
С собакой, мамой и сестрой.  
  
Еще там что-то было с братом,  
Он что-то мрачное бубнил  
И Хоука делал виноватым,  
Но огр его угомонил.  
  
Но это после… Было тихо,  
По Землям Диким шли и шли,  
Как вдруг в отряд вписалась лихо  
С мечом и мужем Авелин.  
  
При жизни муж грозился лично   
Стереть отступников с земли…  
  
 _На словах «при жизни» Кассандра заинтересованно поднимает бровь. Варрик виновато разводит руками:_  
Два из шести – вполне прилично,  
Процент потерь не так велик.  
  
Потом на них дракон свалился –   
Не делай страшные глаза –   
Врагов убил и превратился  
Вдруг во Флемет. Ну да, ту са…  
  
 **Кассандра:**  
Ах, гном, ты врешь и не краснеешь!  
Убили огра – ерунда,  
Пусть так, сильны, но как ты смеешь  
Дракона впутывать сюда?!  
  
 **Варрик:**  
Ну-ну, Кассандра, не волнуйся,  
Волненье портит цвет лица.  
Смогла драконом обернуться  
Легенда хасиндов, та са…  
  
 **Кассандра, ехидно:**  
Ну да, драконом обратилась,  
Причудам ведьмы нет числа.  
Так почему ж не подхватила  
И всех в Киркволл не отнесла?  
  
 **Варрик, примирительно:**  
Зачем, Искательница, злобно  
Клевещешь ты на мой рассказ?  
Конечно, ведьма бесподобна –   
Но все ж она не дилижанс,  
  
Чтобы возить по расписанью  
Защитников через моря…  
  
 **Кассандра, в сторону:**  
Не гном, а божье наказанье!  
  
 **Варрик, назидательно тыкая пальцем в потолок:**  
ОН не наказывает зря.  
  
 **Кассандра, со вздохом:**  
Откуда все взялись в Киркволле?  
Он на другом конце земли!  
Там, если ты не в курсе, море,  
Не на бревне ж они гребли!  
  
 **Варрик:**  
О нет, тут все предельно скучно:  
Корабль, и трюм, и все дела…  
  
 **Кассандра, мечтательно:**  
А все же с ведьмой было б лучше:  
Взяла бы в пасть – и принесла!  
  
 **Варрик:**  
Ну, в Казематах было людно…  
Вот, кстати, что за ерунда:  
С таким названием вам трудно  
Туристов привлекать сюда!  
  
Кто, кроме садо-мазохистов,  
Вполне охотно посетит  
Город Цепей… Да это чисто  
Провальный ход…  
  
 _Видя, что Кассандра собирается его прервать, предупредительно машет рукой:_  
Нет-нет, прости,  
  
Тебе, уж извини, придется  
Немного подождать меня:  
В галоп конек любимый рвется,  
И я могу его понять!  
  
 **Кассандра, с угрозой:**  
Не буду ждать!  
  
 **Варрик, расстроено:**  
Ну все, приплыли…  
  
 **Кассандра, непонимающе:**  
Кто?  
  
 **Варрик, раздраженно:**  
Этот Хоук и вся шобла!  
  
 **Кассандра, подозрительно:**  
А пропуск как они добыли?  
  
 **Варрик, делая невинные глаза:**  
Не знаю, это их дела.  
  
Я пересекся с ними скоро,  
Вернул украденный кошель…  
  
 **Кассандра, ехидно:**  
«Смотрите, лжец хватает вора»!  
Да где ты встретил их вообще?  
  
 **Варрик, равнодушно:**  
Квартал гильдейский, чтоб сгорел он!  
Ну где мне быть, как не среди  
Всех гномов, кто считает делом  
Торговлю – не в лесу, поди?   
  
Ребята с Бартрандом ругались,  
О чем – понятно и ежу…  
…Но то – история другая,  
И я ее не расскажу.


End file.
